User blog:Loolveus/Pure Evil Proposal: Arthur Savage
Who is He? Arthur Savage is the main antagonist of the 2017 Black Comedy Musical film ''Anna & The Apocalypse. ''He is a pompous assistant headmaster of a high school where the film's titular protagonist Anna Shepherd attends. During the first act Arthur is presented as a pretentious, obnoxious and self centered man with a strong lust for power which eventually grows into levels of insanity when the apocalypse breaks out and he's in search to hold onto control. When this happens he sets about putting himself as the self proclaimed leader of a group of survivors taking refuge in the school and he keeps everyone under a tight check and refuses to help a woman with a heart condition whose visibly growing close to death. When the survivors attempt to seek shelter elsewhere and flee the country however Savage decides to let the zombies into the school killing several of them and forcing the others to hide. Savage then ties up the school's janitor and holds him hostage as bait for the man's daughter who happens to be Anna. He then tries to kill Anna and the few survivors with her before eventually sending the entire horde onto Anna who fights through all of them and frees her father. In a last ditch effort to win Savage tries to kill both of the two himself before being knocked back into the horde by Anna and eaten alive. What's the work? ''Anna & The Apocalypse ''is a 2017 independent, black comedy, horror, musical film following the monotonous life of Anna Shepherd and her peers before eventually a zombie apocalypse occurs and the world springs into chaos. Heinous Standard While he is much physically weaker and has less resources than most villains in works such as this there are quite a few elements worthy of discussion in this section. Throughout the film Arthur Savage's crimes grow from very petty power misuse, threatening to revoke a man's profession in front of his daughter if she didn't do what he wanted and verbally abusing his students. In the second act however Savage becomes a sadistic arena master who baits zombies into eating his fellow humans and in his final act of violence attempts to kill two people himself. He's also presented as being uncaring and power hungry with him only keeping the survivors in the school so he could hold onto his desire to keep everything in his own control. His choice of profession is also revealed in his song to be a petty act of vengeance against the world and to push around and bully those he puts under himself including children. Finally he kept Anna's father Tony tied up, got a zombie to infect him and had every intention of forcing the man to watch his own daughter die before his eyes. The only other villains he has to compete with in terms of heinousness is the zombies which not only lack moral agency but are in the control of Savage during the second and third acts of the film. Migating Factors Only one albeit very petty: He's angry at the world because people denied him of being important and succesful when he was a child. Sympathy Factors He's a hate sink so none. Verdict Considering the film's fairly low heinous standard and his actions I think he's fair game honestly. Leave your thoughts below and thank you for reading. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals